


Must have made a wrong turn.

by red_glitter_reaper



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Adventure, Being Lost, I Ship It, Idiots in Love, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 02:31:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16610198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_glitter_reaper/pseuds/red_glitter_reaper
Summary: Eiji and Shorter get lost on a short road trip.





	Must have made a wrong turn.

They had been on the road for a few hours. Eiji realized something was wrong when the road signs stopped appearing. He looked over at Shorter was trying to read the map. He looked a bit harder at the map. 

“Are you fucking kidding me!? You have been reading the map upside down this whole time!!”

“I know that!” He said trying to not sound like a complete air head. He flipped the map over again. 

“Do you even know where we are?”

“Um ya, there!” He said pointing to a random spot on the map. 

“That——that’s a river....” Eiji says and puts his hand to his forehead. 

“We can ask someone.” He said, turning the map again. 

“Ask someone? Really....okay....how about Mr.Oak? Or or or Mr. Pine!?” 

“For someone who’s not American You sure know your trees.”

“Oh for the love——— we haven’t passed a town in almost 2 hours!!!! I don’t even think we have reception here on our phones” he looked at his phone. 

“Ahhh we will be fine.....we still have some gas and it’s not night yet...”

“I’m going to try and find some reception I don’t want to be some wild animals dinner.”

“Where’s your sense of adventure!” Shorter yells as he gets out of the car and chased him,”remember where we parked!”

He caught up with Eiji and looked at his phone. No reception still. They reached a clearing from the trees and got one bar of service. They pinged their gps and called for help. Once they started to head back to the car it was starting to get dark. 

“Bit nippy here at night.”

“Ya, kinda sucks when you are stranded.”

“Hey they said they would help us out tomorrow.”

There was a loud clap of thunder and it started to pour. Eiji glared at Shorter. Who put his hands up in a shrug. 

“Hooray for shelter” he said as they got back to the car.


End file.
